


No Strings Attatched

by currentlycrying



Series: supernatural short crossovers [5]
Category: Supernatural, no strings attached - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ive never actually seen this movie, omg, someone please love me, what have i dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlycrying/pseuds/currentlycrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" “Congrats?” he said in his deep gruff voice looking at the balloon, “for what, having sex with you?”  "</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings Attatched

**Author's Note:**

> based on a scene from No Strings Attached
> 
> i dont's own anything here besides my tears. i write this on equal protection under the law blah blah blah i should pay more attention in those lectures in school...

“This is for you.” Castiel said popping up beside Dean and handing him a balloon. Dean was walking around a forest in search of a ghost sighting.

“I’m working…” Dean trailed off avoiding eye contact, “Congrats?” he said in his deep gruff voice looking at the balloon, “for what, having sex with you?”

“Yeah, you did a good job so I thought you deserved a balloon…” Castiel said still holding the red balloon with the words ‘CONGRATS!!!’ on it.

“I’m working.” Dean said glancing around still looking for the spooky being.

“Ok… so why didn’t you call me back?” Castiel asked.

“I’m not good at this stuff…” Dean said trailing off still avoiding eye contact.

“At what, talking? Castiel questioned tilting his head.

“Yeah, talking, communicating, relationship stuff. It’s just… This is… If we were in a relationship, I’d become a weird scary version of myself. My throat starts constricting and the   
walls start throbbing, it’s like a cat allergy… an emotional cat allergy.” Dean said tightening the grip on his gun.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos.  
> tbh i'd like comments more bc i love talking to people :oo
> 
> and of course, if you liked this one, check out the rest!


End file.
